A New Beginning
by XSKELANIMALX15X
Summary: the first chapter but it's a rough draft


A New Beginning( Rough draft)

"Aww mom, do we have move into a new house?", Venice whined in anger.

"Yes we do Venice. I don't understand why its such a big problem with you. We'll still be here in Venice Beach."

" I know mom nut thats isn't the problem...it's that i'll have to start all over with new friends, and i'll be moving away from the old ones."

"Venice you're just a few miles away from them...plus we're gonna be right next to the beach, where maybe you can pick up on surfing", mom said with a bright smile.

" Well i guess it won't be that bad but will you at least promise me that i can visit mt friends every weekend?"

" Sure why not honey", mom said with another bright smile.

The next morning Venice was woken up by his mother bright and early so they could began to move their belongings. It was around seven in the morning and Venice was still tired but he did drag himself out of bed to do what he needed to do. His mom, Lita, rushed him to hurry and eat his breakfast so he could get a move on and probably have half of the moving done by the end of the day. The day however started off at slow pace. It felt as if the morning hours just dragged on and on. After him, his mother, and his father, Vinn, loaded a few trailers the day finally seemed as if it were gonna be a quick one. He was happy that most of everything was already in the new two story house and all it needed was to be put in place. His mother was also happy that they got most of the job done because tomorrow there wouldn't be so much work left to be done and she could start fixing up the house.

The next day was Monday whiich meant school. So he went to bed around eleven or at least he laid down in bed. He couldn't sleep though. His mind just kept going and going. He wondered if he'd make friends quickly or not, he wondered if people would dislike him, and he wondered if it was similiar at all to what he was used to. He wondered why he thought of all of this it wasn't like he was moving to another state or anything. Hours later he was once again woke up by his mother. As he woke up he realized it was Monday and it would be his first day at his new school, Venice High. He got up and put on what he usually wore. Which was skinny jeans, a band-t, and a pair of chucks or vans. Fifteen minutes later he was out the door and walking to school. He didn't think he would enjoy his walk but he actually did! there was the beach with it's big waves crashing upon the sand and the grafitti that he suprisingly liked. He just liked how this area was so laid back compared to were he used to live with all the uptight rich people.

Finally he got to school. It was weird at first because as soon as he walked in everyone began to stare at him. He thought maybe it was obvious that he was a new kid because of how different he was compared to everyone else. Everyone else was more grungy and he was just a bit more pretty. He didn't know what to do so he asked a girl where the office was politely. She was a beautiful girl he thought. She had beautiful long brown hair and the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen. He told himself to not even think of her because he was probably way out of her league and she would never give him the time of day. instead of ignoring him she politely showed him to the office. Be fore she left she said "I'm Vikki and if you need anymore help around here just find me and i'll be glad to show you the way to anywhere."

She gave him a big smile and walked away. On the inside he was smiling and happy. But he had to get on with his day and stop thinking about girls. This was school anyways all he needed to be think about his grades and how well he was doing. the fist half of the day went by pretty quickly. He began to think of Vikki, the girl he met during the morning, and thought maybe he should find her so he would have someone to sit with during lunch and maybe just maybe get to know each other! When he arrived at lunch Vikki walked up to him smiling.

"Hey i was wondering where you were all day! I wanted you to meet my brother and his friends!"

He looked at her as if he had no idea what she was talking about but all she did was grab his hand and pull him along with her to the other side of the cafeteria where a few guys sat. "Hey Tony! This is the new guy! His name is Venice Richter!"

"Ha ha Venice, wow you have the same name as where we live. Don't you find it funny? I know i do, it's pretty weird, i mean come on who would name their kid after Venice Beach", a guy with dark brown curly hair said. Venice was guessing this was Tony, Vikki's brother.

"Umm actually my parents did, and i don't really find it funny but i guess i don't because i have been suck with it all my life", Venice said with a smirk.

"I'm so sorry, Tony is kind of rude, but he is just being the honest Tony he is", Vikki said.

Two blonde kids put out their hand s for Venice to shake as they both said "What's up dude". Venice shook both of their hands at the same time and said "Hello , I'm Venice, What are your names?"

The Dude with the short blonde hair said his name was Jayson. The dude with the long blonde hair said his name was Dan but everyone called him Peralta. They were much nicer than thought to be. They excitedly asked Venice where he was from and what does he like to do on his spare time. Venice was glad to let them know that he was from Venice Beach but where the rich people were. He told them he liked to play guitar, draw, and skateboard on his spare time. He also let them know he was into fashion, even though maybe to them it was lame. When he was finished answering all of their questions, they asked him to go surfing with them after school. "Dude you should totally come and watch us rip the waves and maybe rip some rad ones yourself", said Jayson with excitement.

So that day after school he did go with them to the beach. While he watched he thought they were amazing and he wished he ciuld be good at something like that. All he could do was skateboard. Peralta ran up to him telling him he should try it because it was sort of similiar to skating but just on the water.

Venice smiled and grabbed Peralta's surf board and went for it. At first he kept crashing into the water, getting nowhere. The guys saw this and showed him some tricks he could do to make it easier for him. He tried after that but was angry that he couldn't do better. After the long surf the guys invited him to the famous skate shop called Zepher. When the guys told him were they would be going he was shocked to know that the place was still around. He than began to wonder if the guys were related to the original Z-boys, Tony Alva, Jay Adams, and Stacy Peralta. So he decided to ask them. When he asked them they all laughed and said of course they were, It was obvious because Dan was called Peralta. Venice was in shock!! He asked if he would et to meet the real Z-boys and they said he would. He was filled with excitement. On the way to Zepher asked why the first generation of Z-boys returned to Venice Beach, because he thought they had all split apart when they became famous.

"Well yeah our dads did go their seperate ways but it came back when they heard that Sid, another Z-boy, was sick, really sick. It was something that had to do with his brain. But as i was saying they came back to see him one last time before he passed away. After Sid passed on, they went their seperate ways again but my dad, Stacy Peralta, thought it would be a great idea to re-open the Zepher shop. So he looked and found Tony and Jayson's dads number and addresses and contacted them letting them know what the big idea was. They all agreed to come and move down here but after we were born. You see all of our mothers were pregnant at the same time, but we were a few weeks apart. When all of our family's moved here, to Venice Beach, that re-opened the shop in memory of Sid", Dan explained.

Next thing Venice knew was that he was meeting the original Z-boys! They were polite and answered all of his questions. They told him that if he wanted, thay could give him surfing lessons so he could really ride the waves with the rest of the guys. He gladly took up on the offer.

When Venice got home he told his mom about what a great day he had. She was suprised that he got to meet the Z-boys and their teens. " Well honey I'm glad you made new friends and are getting to learn how to surf".

"I'm so amped fro tomorrow because we will be going surfing and i'm going to get lessons from the Tony Alva!. I've dreamt of this day all my life, mom, and i can't belive it's actaully happening so quickly", Venice hollared on the way to his room.


End file.
